Worlds in Darkness
by kristofyoshi
Summary: Two different worlds connected by one jewel. After seeing a vision of twin swords Jaenelle must find how they will help protect against a new threat to her world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kaeleer

Jaenelle Angelline turned away from the table containing one of her tangled webs. She sighed not fully understanding what she just saw in the vision. Even being one of the greatest Black Widows in the realms she did not know what to make of this vision. She saw darkness in all three realms, the heart of the kindred gone, and a hood covered skull laughing at her. She saw their world being destroyed. Yet one piece of the vision puzzled her the most. Brightness shown from two swords. Two swords that where identical in every way except one contained a Summer-sky jewel set in it.

Though a vision can show Black Widows what was maybe they can be elusive and a jumble of pictures that can be interpreted in many ways. Looking at the web she was ready to destroy it but hesitated. There was another Black Widow she wanted to see this vision. To help her understand what it could mean.

Eternia (Light Hemisphere)

Deep in the heart of the Evergreen Forest Prince Adam stood at the foot of Castle Greyskull. Holding out his sword he waited for the castle to recognize him and the drawbridge to open for him. As the drawbridge lowered he saw the Sorceress of the castle stand there ready to meet him.

"Welcome Prince Adam. What may I do for you this great morning?"

"Well it's been months since Skeletor has attacked so wanted to make a trip to Etheria for a short visit."

"I would be happy to open the portal. Come let us go to the throne room." He followed her into the castle. Like most time she was not a talkative woman as they walked through the many corridors that could confuse anyone that did not belong within the castle walls. As they reached the throne room she suddenly stopped. Placing a hand to the side of her head she bent over.

Looking concerned he went to her side. "What's wrong?"

"A vision. Destruction of another world. One that must somehow be linked with us for that is the only way I would know what may happen. I fear I will have to delay your travel Prince."

"What can I do to help? Where is this world?"

"This I cannot say but I fear without your help they may see the end of their world. Return home Prince I will search for this world and contact you when I have found it."

"Let me know if there is any help I can give."

"Actually you can help. Please send Duncan. I can use his engineering help."

"I will" With that he left the castle and headed back to the palace.

Eternia (Dark Hemisphere)

Setting on his throne made of bones Skeletor sat angary as the sounds of Beastman and Trap-Jaw arguing could be heard throughout Snake Mountain.

"IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BRAINLESS FURRY EXCUSE OF A BEAST!"

"MINE! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO LET HIM ESCAPE LAST TIME YOU WALKING JUNK PILE!"

Not able to take it anymore. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Skeletor growled as loud as he could. Within seconds all sounds and arguing stopped. "I am surrounded by imbecilic morons. He-man has stopped me at every turn with little effort. I need a new plan, something that he will not see coming. But what?" He began to pace back and forth getting more irritated with each pass. "Evil-Lyn can you foresee anything that could help."

Looking into the crystal on top of her staff she stared into it. For a moment she did not speak. "I see a fertile land ripe for the taking. It's a place untouched by the Horde. I see a great magic that can be used and shaped to give you strength even He-man cannot comprehend. Find the portal leading to that land. There you will find what you seek."

"What is this land called?"

"I see three names as if the land is split. Terreille, Kaeleer, and Hell. Take those lands and you will have the power to defeat He-man, once and for all."

Grinning he looked at her. "Let's go find the portal to enter." Turning he made his way to the darkest corner of the throne room. Pressing the lever on the wall a hidden door opened up. Behind the door was a staircase that spiraled down into darkness. Slowly Skeletor made his way down the stairs as Evil-Lyn, Beastman, Trap-jaw and Panthor followed. Torches flamed to life as they moved down the staircase.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase they entered a large chamber lit by several torches. Within the middle of the chamber stood an ornate archway. "Though tuning a portal to a specific world can be done it is difficult as there are many variances that can affect them. I wish we knew exactly were this land was or had something from it."

"There is only one race that has the knowledge of the Ancients…the dragons of Darksmoke." Evil-Lyn said with a smile.

Skeletor began to laugh. "Well now let's pay them a visit.

Kaeleer

There was a light tap on the door interrupting him from his thoughts. Just as Saetan was about to explain to whomever interrupted him that it was unwise to do so he looked up to see Jaenelle standing there. "Ah witch child. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see my papa." She said tartly. As she walked over to the blackwood desk that was now part of Saetan's office at the Keep he stood up and held out his arms. Her psychic scent filled him as she walked into his embrace. Though she no longer wore the Ebony he could still feel the power that dwelt within her.

"Now witch child would you like to tell me why you are really here? I know Daemon can be a pain in the ass sometimes but when he contacted me telling me you left without telling him where you were going I assumed you went to your country house."

"I love him papa with all my heart but…" She began to shy away.

"He's not me." He said with too much understanding. Daemon Sadi was one of his sons who was his mirror in almost every aspect was still walking glass as far as Jaenelle was concerned. "I know his training in the Hourglass is still a long way to match you or I he can still help you."

"Not with this." A wooden frame hold a tangled web appeared on his desk as they both began to sit down. Most webs were destroyed once the vision was done, keeping it only to show him that whatever she saw scared her, which in turn scared him. "What did you see witch child?"

Signing she was silent for a minute before speaking. "I saw darkness in all three realms. The kindred were gone, their heart was gone. The lands burning." She stopped for a moment before continuing. "I saw a hooded skull laughing at me. Showing me he had more power than I could ever have imagined from an unknown enemy. Papa what does this all mean?"

"It means witch child that you better worn Daemon and Lucivar."

"Why?"

Worry now crossed his brow. "Because we are in for a war with an enemy with power that makes Hekatah and Dorothea look like playful kittens.

"Papa, I saw something else." He raise an eyebrow. "Within the darkness shown a light. Hope coming from two identical swords. Only one contains a Summer-sky jewel"

"Then there is hope to stop this war."

"Or help to win it."

Saetan sighed. "I'll ask Geoffrey to assist me. He knows more than I do about these things. Meanwhile you will stay long enough for us to get something to eat than get back home before Daemon tares apart this realm looking for you. I want you to talk to Daemon and Lucivar about what you saw. You know Lucivar will yell at you if you don't tell him."

She sign. That she did know.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaeleer

Beale held the door open just as Jaenelle started up the steps to the SaDiablo Hall. She could feel the temper radiating from the office as she stepped through the doorway. "He is in his office Ms." Smiling she nodded a thanks to Beale and headed toward the office.

Entering the office she saw that sleepy glazed look in his eyes. She knew he was close to the killing edge and only saying the right thing would get him to step back. Just as she was about to open her mouth she felt another rage hit the Hall this was hot anger and she knew the temper very much.

"CAT!" The roar came just before the man entered the room. Lucivar Yaslana was not a man any sane person would mess with. His temper was only out matched by his fighting skills and when it came to her he was overly and fiercely protective. "You may think its ok to go anywhere without a word…" Holding up a hand she cut him off.

"My apologies Prince. I needed to talk to someone and you were both busy I did not think."

"No you didn't! If you think you can just pull my leash this time…" *Prick*. Ignoring Daemon, "than think again Cat I will not stand aside." Turning to Daemon. "And you!" Daemon held up his hands in defense.

"Prince Yaslana!" The midnight in that voice had them both staring at her. "He has no blame and knew as much as you did. The vision I had in a tangled web worried me and I needed someone to confer with. Saetan helped me to see that we need to prepare." Lucivar shifted into a fighting stance. She didn't blame him as Warlord Princes where predators by nature and Lucivar was Eyrien a race born and bred to be fierce warriors.

She moved to sit on the chair next to her. As she sat down Beale knocked on the open door. Everyone turned and looked at him as he slowly entered the room with a tray of coffee and small sandwiches. "Ms. Beale figured you could use some refreshments."

"Thank you Beale. Tell her it is appreciated." He set the try down and left the room closing the door behind him. Lucivar stay where he was while Daemon glided to his chair behind the desk. After making a cup of coffee and taking a sip she looked at Daemon. "I am sorry I worried you both. As I said I wove a tangled web this morning and what I saw scared me. I saw death and destruction from and unknown enemy laughing at us. I saw hope within twin swords."

Lucivar shifted stances. "In all three realms?"

"Yes. It was a skull covered in a hood tat laughed. Papa is looking in to some of the vision. He asked me to tell you two so we can prepare. Daemon." He looked at her. "He was scared." Both of the men snapped to more attention at that. "Another war is coming. I don't know when or how but it's coming. I think I should reclaim my power."

"NO!" They both growled. Daemon spoke first. "You will not do that. Us our power first Lady. We will do everything we can to stop this war." "I will contact everyone in the First Circle and alert them to watch for anything." Lucivar added. "I will warn them to keep it among the First Circle as to not cause a panic."

"Thank you Prince. I will discuss matter with you two first next time."

Daemon nodded. "Now my Lady you do realize you will need to be pay for this." Her eyes opened in shock. She was about to say something when Daemon cut her off with a wave of his hand. "You scared us both and for that you will have to deal with what is due."

She closed her mouth. "What is the payment?"

"Extra workout sessions with me for the next couple of day." Lucivar said with a lazy arrogant smile. She signed before looking at Daemon. He just smile before the phantom hands slide up her thighs causing her to shiver. Not daring to move she waited until Daemon stood up. "Now Lady if you'll excuse us Lucivar and I have things to discuss." She stood up and left the room."

Looking at Lucivar, "So what does this mean?"

"I will talk to father and see what he has found out you contact everyone and alert them. Tell the boyos first and let them tell the coven. If we need to prepare for a war then they know the best places to fortify their territories." Lucivar nodded. That was all Daemon needed from him. They both knew what needed to be done to protect the realm of Kaeleer at least.

Daemon walked into the assistant librarian's office just seconds after Saetan had sat back down from grabbing a book. Saetan looked up watching his son enter the room and stop just short of the desk. "Have you found anything?"

Taking off his half-moon glasses he sent them on the desk. He sat back and steeped his fingers. "Geoffrey and I have pored over numerous of books and have yet to find anything about the swords Jaenelle saw in her vision."

"So what do we do about this threat? Lucivar has contacted the coven and boyos to inform them to keep an extra watch for anything strange."

"Good." Saetan signed. "There is not much we can do since we don't know when this will happen. Did you contact Cassie and Jared?" Daemon shook his head. "Ok I'll do it. They won't be able to watch the whole or Terreille but Shalador Nehele and Dena Nehele will be protected and of course so will the Keep there."

Setting down Daemon accepted a glass of wine while Saetan warmed a glass of Yarbarah. "I've been thinking lately. I should talk to Lorn, he may know something about this." Suddenly as if mentioning him. *SSaetan*

*Lorn*

*I musst sspeak with you. Daemon, Lucivar and Jaenelle will join you.*

*We will be there* Saetan looked at Daemon and confirmed he contacted Lucivar and Jaenelle. "They will be here within the hour."

Eternia (Light Hemisphere)

Duncan was preparing the Attack Trak when Prince Adam walked up to him. "I wonder what help the Sorceress needs from you."

"We'll have to see."

*Prince Adam.* "The Sorceress is contacting me" He closed his eyes *Yes Sorceress.*

*He-man is needed at Darksmoke.*

*We'll be there.* "We need to head over to Darksmoke." Looking around to ensure they were along he pulled out his sword and held it above his head. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" Lightening flashed and struck the sword. Suddenly Prince Adam stated to change. His purple cloth tunic change into a sliver metal chest armor with a red cross in the middle. His purple cloth pants became fur short coverings. Gauntlets formed over his wrists. He became He-man. Pointing his sword at Cringer cowering under a table the lightening flash struck him causing him to double in size and a special armor covered the green tiger. "Let's go Duncan" they got into the Attack Trak when Teela came into Duncan's garage.

"Father." She ran up to them vehicle. "I want to come with you."

Signing. "Get in." Once she jumped in they headed toward Darksmoke.

Black smoke rose into the air as they pulled up to Darksmoke. Jumping out of the vehicle they started running up the stairs that led to the main chambers. As they got to the top the room was empty. Zoar the falcon flew into the chambers before transforming into the Sorceress. "I sense an attack here and called you."

"GRANAMYR!" In the middle of the chamber was a hole covered by a metal grate. The grate slide away and a huge dragon rose from under the floor. His scales where a deep red and he wore a helmet on his head. "Thank you He-man. I'm afraid Skeletor attack without warning."

"What did he want?"

"A way into another world. A world I have not thought about for many years. I did my best to keep him from getting what he wanted."

"You stopped him, that's all we can do."

"I didn't." Looking shocked they stared at him. "He took one of my scales. It will allow him to attune any portal to my home world."

"What do you mean your home world?"

"Let me tell you a tale but first we must call on She-ra because she is just as much a part of the story as you are He-man."

"I will do it" The Sorceress said before closing her eyes." *She-ra*

"She-ra." Adora turned in her sleep. Slowly opening her eyes she noticed the sorceress in the jewel of her sword. Setting up she picked up her sword.

"Yes Sorceress."

"We need you to come to Eternia. I can open a portal for you here at Darksmoke."

"I get to the edge of the Whispering Woods." Getting up she dressed in her red dress like tunic. Placing the sword in the scabbard she placed it on her back. She was just about to sneak out of the camp when Glimmer spotted her.

"Where you going Adora?"

Looking at glimmer. "The Sorceress of Grayskull has contacted me and asked me to find She-ra. She's needed back on Eternia."

"Ok. I'll go with you."

"No. Sorry, but no. I'll get She-ra and you can join her and go to Eternia with her if you would like."

Dreamily thinking about He-man. "Ok I'll wait for her here." Adora ran further into the woods. When she felt she was out of sight of the camp and no one would see her she pulled her sword out and held it above her head. "FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" A bright sparkling light circled around her. Her red tunic like dress shifted into a white strapless short dress accented with gold wings covering her breasts and a design that matched the jewel in her sword. Her red boots became golden in color and a winged shape tiara formed over her head.

Heading back to the camp she walked up to Glimmer. "Well let's go. I'll contact the Sorceress." Holding up her sword. "Sorceress. We are ready." Suddenly there was portal in front of them. Taking a few steps they entered the portal and it vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kaeleer

They stood in the chamber that once housed the throne of the Dark Court waiting for Lorn to speak.

*I feel a new threat coming*

"Jaenelle did have a vision about it. Can you help us to understand the meaning of a part of that vision?"

*I will do my besst.*

"I saw hope within twin swords. Only one had what liked like a Summer-sky jewel in it."

*That musst be the sscale I sent another dragon.* Saetan looked perplexed. *As the dragonss began to die out ssome left our world in ssearch of other oness to live. Each dragon took one of my sscaless to help retain the gift. I have not heard from them ssince they left.* Moving his head to look at Jaenelle. *You ssaw thosse sswordss becausse it musst contain one of thosse sscaless. I feel we may ssoon find out what thiss meanss.*

Eternia (Light Hemisphere)

They stood in front of Granamyr waiting for him to speak.

"Long ago I came from another world. On that world dragons were caretakers of the realms. We began to die out and though most stayed some left to find other worlds. I chose to leave and hope that I could help another world. I was given a gift from my Queen and her consort. A single scale.

"That world I came from those scales grated power to whatever living creature it touched. After man became more prominent I gifted the scale to a man named Gray. Your legends would call him He-Ro the most power wizard in history. That scale turned into a stone." Looking at She-ra. "The stone in your sword."

She held up her sword. "How did it come to be in my sword?"

"Upon his death He-Ro passed the Sword or Power to his friend and your ancestor King Grayskull. King Grayskull know the sword was too powerful from one person to have so with my help and the help of his wife the first sorceress of Grayskull the sword was split into two halves.

"Soon a prophecy was spoken of twins born to the house of Grayskull who would bring peace. The Sorceress had a vision that He-Ro's stone would play an important role with the swords. It was decided to embed the stone into one half of the sword. That stone gives it more powers. That is why your sword can transform while the Sword of Power cannot."

"What does this have to do with Skeletor?" He-man asked.

"He stole one of my scales. With it he can tune a portal to my home world. He plans to invade it and steal the power that still resides there. With that power he will be able to take control of Castle Grayskull and the power it protects."

"He could become the master of the universe." Duncan said softly.

"Yes he could. I have enough power from my home world left to send you to it. You must stop him. When you arrive Look for my Queen, Draca."

He-man looked at everyone. "Duncan stay here." He looked disappointed. "I need you here to help in case something goes wrong." Looking at Battle Cat. "You going with me Cat?"

Snarling. "You bet."

He-man looked at Teela. "I guess you will want to come along." She just smiled.

"I wish Swift Wind was here." She-ra added. Just then there was a nigh coming from behind them. Turning around they saw it. A gallant winged unicorn with wings the color of the rainbow. "I am here my friend."

"How?" She-ra asked. "I left you on Etheria."

"I brought him as you were talking. I though you would need him." The Sorceress spoke with care.

"I'm going to. All the extra help you can have" Glimmer said cheerfully.

Looking at Granamyr. "We're ready to go." The dragon pulled a scale from his tail. Handing it to the Sorceress he nodded his head. Holding it with both hands she held it above her head. Suddenly a portal appeared in the middle of the group. Looking at each other they stepped one by one into the portal.

Eternia (Dark Hemisphere)

Skeletor set the dragon scale on a small black pillar in the middle the dark portal room. "Evil-Lyn, do your thing." She closed her eyes and pointed her crystal balled staff sat the scale. A bright flash of light shot out of the crystal ball toward the scale causing it to burst into flames. As the fire went out a portal appeared. Skeletor grinned. "Let's go." He stepped into the portal followed by Evil-Lyn, Beastman, Trap-jaw, Panthor, and Tri-Klops.

Kaeleer

Stepping out of the portal the group gathers near the entrance of the Gate. He-man looked up at the Keep. Carved into the out of and into the black stone that makes up mountain the Keep houses the history of the Blood as well is being the home for Witch. No one move for fear of what lay in the Keep.

"Well I guess this a good place to start." They started up to the Keep. Just as they reached the door it opened before anyone could knock. The woman on the other side of the door had the feel of ancient to her. Her reptilian features showed her as not being pure human.

"How may I be of sservice?"

"We have journeyed from a distant land and need of assistance. We were sent to look for a queen called 'Draca'. Would you know of her?"

The woman opened the door a bit more. "Follow me." She began to walk and they all followed her into the Keep. The power of the building felt similar to Castle Grayskull, but the weight of knowing it was built into the mountain added an intimidation factor. She escorted them though the hallway were they watch scholars come and go from many rooms filled with books. "Thiss iss the Keep. It hold much of the Bloodss' hisstory and iss ussed by many sscholarss. I sshall sspeak with assistant librarian. He will have more information about 'Draca'."

"Thank you." She led them into a well decorated room. It had a feel of the audience room at Eternos. Once they were all in the room she closed the door.

There was a light knock on the door before Draca opened it and walked in. Saetan was warming a glass of Yarbarah, while Lucivar, Daemon, and Jaenelle were drinking wine. "High Lord."

Looking at her. "Yes."

"There are some vissitorss assking for me. They do not feel of thiss world…" Lucivar and Daemon both stiffen as they began to rise to the killing edge. "I would like you and Jaenelle to assess them."

"You would like us to feel them out and see what they want?" Draca just smiled. Swallowing the glass of Yarbarah he stood up and offered his to Jaenelle. Daemon was about to get up when Jaenelle touched his shoulder, a silent command to remain there until needed. Once they left the room Lucivar exploded out of the chair and began pacing the room.

"Prick."

"Bastard."

"Let them do this. They will call if need." Lucivar stop pacing and look at Daemon, no not Daemon, The Sadist. May the Darkness be Merciful.

Saetan opened the door and allowed Jaenelle to enter first. Though by rights he should have entered first as protector he let this game play out to Jaenelle's wishes. Looking at the group he started to raise to the killing edge before he knew it. With a touch from Jaenelle he leashed himself as best he could.

Four humans and two animals, no they almost had the feel of kindred, stood in front of them. A blond man who body showed that he was not a man you wanted to get into a physical fight with. The woman next to him has similar features that made him think family.

The two woman standing behind them stood like they were warriors. The one standing behind the blond woman had light pink hair and wore a purple sleeveless unitard with blue trim and accents. The other woman had reddish brown hair done up in a bun held there by a small tiara. Wearing a white unitard with a strange bronze design she stood like a guard. All for had the feel of some type of Craft.

Finally he took a look at the animals, a green tiger with orange strips about the size of Kaelas and a winged unicorn with rainbow colored wings. Both also felt like they had Craft.

"I am Saetan assistant librarian and this is Jaenelle my daughter. How may be of service?"

The man spoke first. "I am He-man this is She-ra…" he pointed to the blond woman. "Our friends Glimmer…" the pink haired woman, "and Teela. Battle Cat and Swift Wind." He looked a bit nervous. "We have been sent here in search of a queen called 'Draca'. We were sent to stop an evil man called Skeletor from taking over this world."

"What does this Skeletor look like?"

He-man looked at Jaenelle. "He has a skull face and…" She held up her hand to cut him off.

"I have witness his coming. Though I am unsure he is here yet I have foreseen it." She looked at Saetan and whatever happen was between them."

"May we ask you a few questions?" Saetan asked. He-man nodded. "First would you know of twin sword where one contains a jewel of a light blue color, we call Summer-sky." He-man and She-ra looked at each other before unsheathing their sword and holding them out. Saetan stumbled back as Jaenelle gasped. "You are our hope."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Terreille

Skeletor, Evil-Lyn, Beastman, Trap-Jaw and Tri-Klops stepped into the new world. They stepped out of the gate near the old SaDiablo manner in Draga the capital of Hayll. The manner was a ruin of what it once was. The powerful family no longer resided there. Dorthea SaDiablo and her pet queens destroyed by the purge decades ago. Not long after did those who survived ransacked the manner and the land began to reclaim the building.

Skeletor looked at the manner and understood its meaning. It was the same when he first found Snake Mountain. "This will be a perfect place to begin our control over this world. Let the Horde have the rest this is mine." He said with glee.

They made their way to the manner and entered the building. Though most of the outside was falling apart the inside was still in nice condition. "Let's find a suitable throne room." They split up and searched the house. Skeletor smiled when he found a throne in the room off the main hall. "This will do nicely."

Kaeleer

"You knew we would come?" He-man asked confused.

"Yes and no. You see when a Black Widow such as I weaves a web we don't see the future as it is we see a jumble of pictures that gives u a possibility of what could be. What I saw was death and destruction come here brought by this skull faced being you call Skeletor, than I saw hope in the form of your swords. I did not understand the real meaning to those swords."

"According to Lorn, your jewel…" Saetan looked at She-ra. "Is a scale he gave to another dragon long ago."

He-man nodded his head. "That is what we were told. It was Granamyr who sent us here. Skeletor stole a scale from him to open a portal here. Skeletor believes he can harness the power here to destroy me and take over our home world of Eternia. Granamyr told us to seek out Draca and her consort."

There was a light knock on the door before Draca came in. She walked up to He-man and She-ra staring into their eyes. "They sspeak the truth. I feel no deceit in their heartss. Lorn wantss to ssee them. The animalss musst remain here." He-man nodded before looking at the tiger. She-ra touched her forehead with the unicorn before turning back to Saetan. That decided it for Jaenelle and Saetan.

They walked back to the room where Daemon and Lucivar stayed. Jaenelle and Saetan entered the room first. As He-man entered the room Saetan felt Daemon and Lucivar raise to the killing edge. He did not fault them as it was the nature of Warlord Princes to do so when faced with an unknown threat and He-man was a threat. Jaenelle looked at both men and softly said. "Leash it."

Looking at the group. "This is Daemon my husband and his brother Lucivar."

"They are also my sons." Saetan added. Watching He-man he need the message was understood. Looking back at Daemon and Lucivar. "This is He-man, She-ra, Glimmer, and Teela. They are the hoe that Jaenelle saw." He could feel Daemon stepping back from the killing edge, but Lucivar did not and he couldn't tell why.

Draca stepped forward. "I will take them to Lorn you four musst talk." She said looking at Lucivar who was staring at He-man. "Come with me." They walked with her toward the back of the room that led to the stairs to Lorn.

Saetan sighed still noticing that Lucivar will still tense. "Witch-child would go see if Geoffrey could get some refreshments for our guests for when they come back." She nodded before leaving *You will not yell at them.* He looked at her. Not a question but a request. She left the room and he felt Lucivar relax a bit.

Looking at Lucivar. "Ok boyo why have you not leashed your temper?"

"I know they are here to help and Jaenelle trusts them, but there is something about He-man that pricks at my instincts. Father I know deep in my soul if it came down to pure physical fight between us…I won't win." For Lucivar to acknowledge that then they need to ensure they remain friendly.

"I can feel power in all four of them, well all six." They both looked at him. "They had two animal companions with them, not kindred in the truest sense but power within those animals."

Daemon stepped up to the line. "What kind of animals?"

Saetan understood why the question was being asked. "He-man's companion is a green and orange striped tiger that could match Kaelas for size." They both tensed. "She-ra's, a winged unicorn. I never knew they existed, even if they are from another world."

"Maybe we could get to know them see what kind of power they have. Not only would it help against this unknown enemy but it would help us to assess them."

Saetan motioned them to sit. Jaenelle knocked on the door before entering with a try of mugs and a big pot of coffee. "Geoffrey said to just call and he'll get some fresh sandwiches and coffee when they return. Have you told them about what they know?" Daemon looked at him with intent.

"Not yet witch-child." He looked at both of them and felt unnerved by their looks. "They came here to stop the threat we fear is coming. A being they call Skeletor who wants to gather our power from himself to take over their world."

"So until otherwise they are friends?" Lucivar asked carefully.

Jaenelle looked at him. It was Witch looking at him. "Yes." She said in the midnight voice. Then she was back to Jaenelle. "I would like them to be guests at the Hall. This way we can keep and eyes on them and the can get to know us better. Daemon can you arrange that."

"Yes Lady."

Down the spiraling staircase Draca took them. It was dark even with the ball of light floating ahead of them. As they reached the bottom of the stairs there was a huge chamber with a door on the other side. Draca took them through the door and into another chamber. If the last room was huge this one was enormous. Looking up it looked like the stars filled the ceiling not know if they were looking at jewels or the real night sky. In front of them was a black high back throne. Leaning against it was a broken scepter with a unicorn horn at one end of one of the broken pieces. The dragon head statue look so realistic that He-man figured the artiest studied dragons for years to prefect the look.

Then its eyes opened and He-man realized the chamber behind the throne house its body. He thought Granamyr was s big dragon, this one dwarfed him. *Welcome to Kaeleer. I am Lorn Prince of the dragonss*. They looked around trying to figure out how the voice was in their heads but not heard out loud. *You are hearing me. It is one of the wayss the Blood can communicate. You can sspeak out laud and I will undersstand you. I must assk how you came to this world?*

He-ma cleared his throat. "We came through a portal opened by the Sorceress of Grayskull with the help of the dragon Granamyr."

"Sso he sstill livess." Draca said. They looked at her. "Ssorry I forgot to introduce mysself. I am Draca former queen of the dragonss. It iss good to know one of our kind hass ssurvived."

"He told us of you and to search you out. We don't know if Skeletor has arrived yet but the Sorceress had a vision of this world."

*I have felt a dissturbance in Terreille. Thiss could be him. Go and talk with Ssaetan for help he iss a powerful man.*

"Thank you Lorn." Draca sowed tem back up the stairs.

"Well now we know he is here. Daemon cannot go with you but Lucivar will and we know a Queen in tat realm how can help. Let me contact the rest of the coven and ask them to come here. They need to know what is going on." Jaenelle left.

"Thank you for all your help. It is glad we came out of the portal here." He-man said to Saetan.

"All the centuries I have lived I never know the Gates could tap into other worlds." Saetan sighed. "Well if you would like please join us for the midday meal we can get to know each other and how we can all help stop Skeletor."

"That would be great. I'm starving" Teela said. Daemon stood up first and lead the way to the door. As He-man was getting up Saetan placed a hand on his shoulder. A silent way to ask to speak privately. Looking at Lucivar. "I want to ask He-man some questions privately." Lucivar nodded before closing the door.

Turning back to He-man. "What is your real name? And before you think to fool me I can rip your mind apart with a thought before you knew what hit you."

He-man sighed. "My name is Prince Adam."

"Why the secret and who with you knows?" Saetan truly wanted to know. He understood keeping secrets but would this change the help they could give.

"I belong to a royal line that goes back centuries. My ancestor King Grayskull rid our world of an evil force known as the Horde as well as the Snakemen. After he was betrayed and killed his wife the first Sorceress transferred his power into his sword decreeing that only his true heirs would have the power to wield it. Hiding it away in the castle it stayed for many years. Some point in time a prophecy spoke of twins born into the Grayskull line would take up the mantle of protectors of the universe.

"His sword was then split in two with the Sorceress adding a jewel given to her by He-Ro the greatest wizard Eternia has ever seen. As you can see I am that heir and She-ra is my twin sister Adora. Only a select know our true identities, even our parents don't' know."

"So it is kept for protection of loved ones." He-man nodded

"Battle Cat and Swift Wind know because the power in the swords transforms us."

Saetan thought the information over. "Well then It will stay a secret with me. Now let's join the rest."


End file.
